


О'ни

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Demons, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Тесей получает письмо, написанное почерком Ньюта.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	О'ни

— Авада Кедавра, — сказал Тесей, глядя в глаза Ньюта.

***

«Уважаемый мистер Скамандер,

С прискорбием и искренней грустью сообщаю, что Вашего брата больше нет в живых».

Так начиналось самое страшное в жизни Тесея письмо.

Тесей открыл ящик для утренней почты в самый обычный мартовский вторник, мимолетно обрадовался, заметив среди важной рабочей корреспонденции конверт, надписанный знакомым почерком. Отложил, чтобы прочитать в свободное время.

До плотного конверта из желтоватой, шелковой на ощупь рисовой бумаги Тесей добрался уже после обеда — и на первой же фразе, выхваченной уставшим взглядом, день для него закончился.

И мир закончился тоже.

На то, чтобы дочитать содержимое, ушло несколько мучительных часов, хотя неведомый отправитель был краток при всей своей витиеватости.

«Понимая, что у Вас, несомненно, возникнет ряд вопросов, возьму на себя смелость изложить историю с точки зрения непосредственного участника», — писал некто твердым, разборчивым и торопливым почерком Ньюта, который так не вязался с манерой выражать мысли.

Для осмысления каждой фразы Тесею требовалось колоссальное усилие.

«Как Вы, вероятно, могли слышать, наш мир населен не только людьми, но и разумными сущностями иной, магической природы, к каковым Ваш покорный слуга имеет честь себя относить. Ваш брат называл нас „о’ни”; полагаю, уместно будет далее применять термин, что Вам знаком».

«О’ни». «Демон» по-японски.

«К нашему огромному сожалению, существовать в физическом мире без соответствующей оболочки невозможно. Отсюда вытекает весьма неприятная необходимость использования сосудов, принадлежащих этому миру. Спешу заверить, что Ваш брат был идеальным кандидатом: его уход не принес страданий никому, поскольку Вы, являясь единственным живущим родственником и самым близким человеком, не испытаете ничего, кроме грусти и досады, читая данное письмо. Зная о роде Ваших занятий, прошу также помнить, что ни Ваш покорный слуга, ни другие о’ни нашего рода не причиняют никому лишних страданий и ни одна из наших оболочек не испытывает боли ни до, ни после перехода». 

Каждое следующее слово ложилось на сердце все тяжелеющими камнями, но Тесей заставлял себя читать. Не мог иначе, не имел права.

«Позвольте выразить Вам глубочайшие соболезнования в связи с тем положением, каковое сложилось в Вашей семье. Отныне Вы будете свободны от обузы». 

Тесей едва не порвал письмо, едва его не сжег, едва не лишился последней, даже такой призрачной ниточки к Ньюту после этих слов.

А затем прочитал то, что неведомое существо писало ниже, и трясинное отчаяние сменилось ледяной яростью.

«Ваши соплеменники придают большое значение благам материального мира, и мы, со всем уважением относясь к Вашим традициям, стремимся свести на нет любые возможные недопонимания. Насколько Ваш покорный слуга понимает, руководствуясь памятью Вашего брата, между вами не было незавершенных имущественных споров. Однако Ваш покорный слуга не до конца закончил исследование оказавшихся в его распоряжении воспоминаний; также процесс осложняется тем, что Ваш покойный брат размышлял весьма нестандартно для представителя Вашего вида. Если Вашим покорным слугой была упущена какая-либо деталь, прошу довести это знание до сведения Вашего покорного слуги любым удобным Вам способом: совы и прочие почтовые птицы сохранили способность находить Вашего брата, как, вероятно, и заклинание Патронуса». 

Только Патронус у Тесея теперь вряд ли когда-нибудь получится.

«Позвольте снова выразить Вам самые искренние соболезнования, и хорошего дня» — так завершалось письмо. Подписи не было, обратного адреса тоже.

Но если сова могла найти… то, что осталось от Ньюта, то этого будет достаточно.

Этого оказалось достаточно.

И сейчас Тесей смотрел в недоумевающие зеленые-зеленые глаза самого родного в мире человека. Глаза, искренне не понимающие, что происходит, почему на их обладателя направлена палочка.

Невинные глаза, беззащитные.

— Но позвольте, — голосом Ньюта говорило существо, и слова складывались во фразы, а Тесею, как и при чтении письма, приходилось прикладывать осознанные усилия, чтобы понимать и запоминать сказанное. — Ваш покорный слуга ничем не заслужил подобной агрессии! В памяти вашего брата нет ничего, что свидетельствовало бы о близости! Особенно в последние годы!

— Это не значит, что мы друг друга не любили, — тихо, через силу сказал Тесей. — И не значит, что мне не больно.

Существо долго молчало, переваривая эти слова. В конце концов оно сказало:

— Вот как. Мне остается лишь снова выразить самые искренние соболезнования. Вашему покорному слуге невыразимо жаль, что недопонимание обернулось для вас трагедией. Ваш покорный слуга запомнит; подобная ошибка больше не повторится.

— Не стоит. Этот опыт вам не понадобится, о’ни-сан. — Тесей последний раз всмотрелся в родное, искаженное чужим присутствием лицо. Постарался вызвать в памяти Ньюта — настоящего, живого.

Не вышло. Теперь перед глазами будет вечно стоять потустороннее существо в коже младшего брата.

Зато жалость была раздавлена в зародыше.

— Авада Кедавра, — сказал Тесей, глядя в глаза Ньюта.

И умер сам.

А его тело, встав рядом с упавшим телом Ньюта, сокрушенно покачало головой, вздохнуло и подобрало упавшую из вялой руки палочку. Та разом вспыхнула и рассыпалась мелким пеплом. Действительно братья — повела себя совсем как другая, предыдущая…

Существо еще раз сокрушенно вздохнуло. Такая трагедия.

И отправилось исследовать новый, манящий физический мир. Смерть ведь не должна мешать жизни.

Особенно чужая.


End file.
